


Over Pasta and Coke

by KAHULAYAW



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), Awkwardness, Beautiful, Boys In Love, Coca Cola, Conversations, Crushes, Cute Ending, Dinner, Dorks in Love, Established Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Food, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Like, Love, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Pasta, Please read, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Sort of? - Freeform, Spaghetti, Stressed Zhong Chen Le, Talking, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zhong Chen Le-centric, but that's only because chenle is beautiful big tea, enjoy please, he's so soft for chenle, jdksdjsl, lowkey, overuse of the word, thanku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW
Summary: Jisung thinks he's so lucky to be on a date with someone as beautiful as Chenle. He's also thankful that he can get to bond with this amazing person over a plate of spaghetti and a glass of Coca - Cola.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Over Pasta and Coke

**Author's Note:**

> this was written four years ago. this isn't really revamped. all i did was change the pronouns, because this was when i used to write straight shit. just look at how bland the setting and dialogues are here jshdsjdka i was never meant to write about hets i'm so sorry
> 
> i lowkey hate this but i didn't want to delete it so ,,,, have this
> 
> i've also!! been wanting to write for chenji but i haven't finished (nor started,,) my chenji work so have this as my first ever chenji work!!

Ah, he's coming. Jisung takes a deep breath, lets it out after his, well, Jisung would call him a date, takes three steps forward, and prepares a smile.

Chenle is so beautiful. He looks around panoramically and pats his jeans. His hair is windblown, slightly mussed up from the weather, black roots popping strikingly against his blonde hair. His lips are smooth, Jisung notes; he didn't forget his lip balm. His eyes were bright. He had a slight smile on his lips. Beautiful.

"Hey," Chenle greets.

"Hi Chenle," Jisung hugs him, and it takes a while for him to feel hands smaller than his on his back. They take their seats at the the table for two and he keeps his eyes on his date.

Chenle doesn't return the gesture and instead looks at the menu. "So, what are you in the mood for?" He asks, flipping the page.

Jisung shrugs. "I was thinking pasta, but is that really what people eat on dates?" The word slips from his mouth unnoticed.

Chenle laughs, and turns to a new page again. "I'm eating whatever you are plus some Coke." It seems that this really was a date due to the lack of reaction. Either that, or Chenle also hadn't noticed Jisung calling this meet up a date.

Jisung hopes it was the former.

Their food arrived. Chenle still never met his eyes.

Jisung knew he had to lay his cards down carefully since the slightest slip - up would lead to awkwardness and forced silence. "So, anything new?"

Chenle poked at his pasta. "No."

"Don't believe that,"

"Well, in this group chat I'm in there's this person and they're like, the best. Like, when I rant about stuff they just rant along with me."

Chenle's voice was cold, his eyes were darker, but he took a bite and looked to his left. "Like, she went, 'I hate you why don't you just do something useful for once in all your life you've just been a burden to me and I swear I'm sick and tired of it' which is the usual thing."

"Oh,"

"But I don't even care anymore, you know? One day I'll have enough money to leave the house and find a place. If I don't find a place for myself, I'll just live in the streets; a hobo by choice." He waved a hand, as if he was already seeing his whole life as a hobo by choice.

Jisung laughed. "Well, if you ever need money, don't be afraid to steal from me." He winked.

Finally.

Chenle finally looked into his eyes, with that soft smile that Jisung adored. "You never fail to make me feel better when I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it because i Certainly Did Not sjhjs stay safe this quarantine! always wash your hands, drink water atleast every two hours, and please please please only leave the house when absolutely necessary!
> 
> thankyou for reading! please leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> please check out my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works)  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA)


End file.
